The Modern Four: Senior Year
by frostbittenprincess15
Summary: The modern four is back and ready to tackle senior year! (Sequel to the modern four) Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So excited to bring you the first chapter of the modern four senior year! Should be good!**

The first day of the last year of her high school career, and Penny Forrester was running late. She slept through her alarm, and didn't wake up until 7:20. Her boyfriend was picking her up at 7:40. She was panicking. She rushed around her room, her dog Bolt chasing her as she did so. She hurriedly put on her makeup, and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She grabbed an outfit hanging on her door, glad she had picked it out last night. She hurried put it on and glanced at the time. 7:38. She heard her boyfriends car pull into the driveway and honk. She sighed, grabbing her laptop and shoving it into her backpack. She rushed downstairs, Giving her mom a kiss on her cheek before rushing out the door. "Bye! Love you!" She yelled, racing out to the shiny red car. Her boyfriend waved to her, smiling. She hopped in the car, grinning. "What's up, Wilbur?" She grinned, leaning over and giving her boyfriend, Wilbur Robinson, a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, looking over at her.

"Oh, nothing much. Just dreading the start of another school year. I don't know how I made it this far." He sighed, sounding overdramatic as always. She rolled her eyes as they pulled out of the house.

"You complain so much." She laughed, elbowing him lightly. Wilbur and Penny had been best friends since as long as she could remember. They grew up next door to each other, and had began dating midway through their junior year. It was practically expected by the rest of the school, as she was head cheerleader, and he was one of the most popular guys, though more for jokes than for sports. They continued to talk lightly for the rest of the ride, smiling and laughing. They were in a happy relationship.

Only problem was that Wilbur was still in love with his ex. Penny didn't know this, of course she didn't, he couldn't- wouldn't tell her about it. She was still his best friend, and his girlfriend. But he couldn't stop the thoughts that popped into his head as he saw his ex-girlfriend, ex-friend in general, Violet Parr, standing in front of the school. His stomach did a flip as he watched the black haired beauty walk with her group of friends, completely unaware that he was there. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Penny, who placed her hand on his as she followed his gaze.

"I miss them too." She said, referring to the group of friends that they had during their freshman and sophomore years. They were more than just friends, in fact, they were a team, a team of high stakes heroes. But that was all in the past. That group had faded with time, disbanded for a lack of need, and for the danger that it presented to those around them. And when the team disbanded, so did the relationships within it. They tried, of course, but there was much too much baggage that they had with each other. Heartbreak was inevitable. Wilbur turned to Penny and gave her hand a kiss.

"Hey, at least we've still got each other." He grinned. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You stupid idiot. C'mon, let's get going. I promised Tip we'd meet her in the library." She said, getting out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. He followed suit, locking up the car and looking at the jail like building in front of him.

"First day of the last year." He said with a grin, taking her hand and walking in. As he did so, he locked eyes with Violet for a brief second. He bit his lip, feeling guilty for the feelings he felt as he did so, then turned to Penny giving her a kiss. She pulled away after a moment, looking at him with a confused grin.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just wanted to." He smiled, and she shoved him.

"Whatever, dork." She giggled as they walked into the building.

Violet watched the pair as Wilbur swept Penny into a kiss. Her stomach churned, looking down, falling out of the conversation with her friends. "What do you think, Violet?" Her friend, Riley, asked her. Her and her boyfriend had been arguing over something stupid, along the lines of whether or not sugary cereal should be considered a _real_ breakfast.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I don't really have an opinion." She said, shrugging.

Andy, Riley's boyfriend, raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Violet Parr doesn't have an opinion. It's a damn miracle!" He grinned, and Violet shoved him.

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes, and Riley frowned.

"Hey, you all good? You seem a bit off."

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just.." She trailed off, watching Wilbur and Penny go into the school. Riley raised an eyebrow, forming a sympathetic smile.

"Ahhhh, I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah! You miss Tony, don't you? I completely understand. Long distance is hard."

Right. Tony Rydinger. Violet's boyfriend of two, maybe three months. He left for college last week. She guessed she should miss him, though she really didn't. She sighed, looking up at Riley and nodding. "Yeah, right, yeah, I miss him." She cracked a smile, and Riley nodded, returning to her argument with Andy. Violet's smile faded, and she sighed. She broke up with Wilbur, she shouldn't be surprised that he got together with someone else. She had no reason to. She thought back to their breakup, remembering the sadness she felt as she told him she just couldn't stay with him. She shook herself out of it. Today was a happy day. First day of senior year. Only 9 more months and she was outta here and on her way to bigger and brighter things.

Hiro Hamada sighed, pulling up to the school building. He parked his car in the parking lot, shouldering his bag and walking towards the school. He nodded and waved at the few acquaintances that he had, but mostly kept to himself as he made his way to the library. It was full of people that were greeting their friends for the first time since the end of summer, acting as though they hadn't seen them two months ago. He sighed, sitting down at an empty table and opening his laptop, messing around with a game he had been designing for himself. He'd been working on said game for nearly 4 months, and was hardly 25% of the way done with it. He tinkered with it, becoming dissolved in the work when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped, flailing out of surprise. He looked up, seeing his closest, and only, friend in the school. Coraline Jones. She smiled down at him.

"Hi!" She grinned, sitting down next to him. He sighed, taking off his headphones. Coraline was a strange friend. They were both sorta loners, paired up in lab his junior year. She decided that they would be great friends, and Hiro hadn't been able to get rid of her since. Not that he necessarily wanted to. She was a good friend, just a bit.. Strange.

"Hey, Coraline." He said, cracking the tiniest bit of a smile. She grinned when she saw that, nudging him lightly.

"Whatcha working on?" She asked, glancing at his laptop.

"That game I've been telling you about." He responded, putting his headphones away, knowing that he will not be getting anyway work done now that Coraline was here. "How'd you find me here?" He asked, and she smirked.

"I have my ways," She grinned. "How's the game going?"

"It's going good, but I've hit a roadblock with some stuff, there seems to be a problem with.." He launched into a rant about some technological information, things that Coraline had no idea what they were. She blinked slowly, shaking her head.

"I… I think I just blacked out. I have no idea what you said." She laughed, standing up. "Oh well, it's not important. Class starts in 10 minutes, and I hate being late, as you know." He rolled his eyes. He definitely did know. He was once ten minutes late for a movie night at her house and she didn't talk to him for an hour after that.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He rolled his eyes, gathering his stuff. "What class do you have first?"

"History with Mr. Thatch. Should be fun, I've heard great things about the class." She grinned.

"Nice. I've got english with Mrs. Radcliffe." He sighed. English had never been his strong suit, his mind was more mathematically wired. "Starting the day with english is definitely not boding well for the rest of the semester." They began a walk towards the senior hallway.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad." She nudged him.

"Doubtful." He nudged back. He stopped in front of the english room. "Here's my stop. See ya later." He grinned a bit, waving her off.

"Yeah yeah, see ya." She walked off, waving. He rolled his eyes, smiling the tiniest bit as he walked into the classroom. The smile faded to an expression of shock when he saw three familiar faces stare up at him.

Violet, Penny, him, and Wilbur were all in the same class. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to get this chappie out! Update schedule will likely be pretty irregular until I get out of school for the summer, so I apologize in advance. But I will never abandon this story!**

Penny watched as Hiro walked into the classroom. It took her a minute to recognize him, he's gotten taller, his hair was shorter. He actually looked quite a bit like his brother. With the thought of Hiro's brother, her stomach churned with a blurred, blocked memory of fire and explosion. She jumped a bit, looking away from the boy. Wilbur, who was sitting next to her, grabbed her hand and raised an eyebrow. He looked down feeling bad for the ignorance of his old friend. Hiro glanced at them, clearly uncomfortable, taking a seat near the back of the class. The bell rang as soon as he took his seat, and the class, which was alive with chatter, took a moment to look around for their teacher. When they noticed that she was not there, they continued their conversations, took their phones back out and continued texting or scrolling through some social media, doing anything but what they would be if the teacher was in the classroom. Penny turned to Wilbur, raising an eyebrow. "All four of us in english class… what are the odds?" She asked, sounding more than a little shocked. Wilbur sighed, glancing back at Hiro and Violet, who were both in the back, but on opposite sides of the room.

"Who knows. I guess kinda medium. I mean, it's a small school." He shrugged.

"Feels like freshmen year." She muttered, looking down. Wilbur nodded in agreement, looking back again. He gave the two of them a small wave, and Violet and Hiro waved back, though notably unenthusiastically, and they both seemed uncomfortable. Wilbur was too. Those two were his best friends, his teammates, and they'd been through so much together. Which is likely why the friendships fell apart. It was all too much to handle for fourteen year olds. Their parents forced them in counseling, forced them to talk about what happened to them. It was scary, and way too much. Wilbur looked back at the front of the classroom as the teacher, Mrs. Radcliffe, rushed in, sighing and putting her stuff down.

"I'm so sorry, my dogs were not wanting me to go this morning! Anyway, let's get started with today! To start, we're going to do some introductory games!" She grinned, and the classroom groaned, as they always did. She sighed. "I know, I know, it's never fun, but we gotta do it. So I'll start. I'm Mrs. Radcliffe, I have 17 dalmatians which takes a lot of work to feed, and my favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird which you all should know as you had to read it last year. So, I wanna ask you to answer the same questions. Your name, fun fact, and favorite book. And if you say you don't have one, I will be judging you." She said, laughing a little. The students shared a glance, raising an eyebrow. She smiled. "I'm kidding. Kinda. Anyway, why don't you start." She said, pointing to a brunette girl in the front of the room. The girl stood up and went through her spiel, and it continued down the line. Soon enough, everyone was finished. WIlbur knew some of them, the girl named Eilonwy, and the Peter guy and his friend Tink, who was on the cheer squad with Penny. They hung out occasionally. But the rest, he either didn't really talk to, or just didn't know. The teacher took control of the room once again. "So, now let's talk about the senior project. It's gonna be a group project-" cue groans "-I know. Not fun. But that's what the administration decided. So, I'm going to pair you up in groups. Based on the topics you decide to choose. I'll give you some ideas." She walked to her desk, waking up her computer and turning on a powerpoint. On the screen was a list of 5 ideas, things like arranging a clothing drive, and coaching a children's soccer team. Some things seemed easy, some not so much. She gave the students a moment to think it over before moving to her next announcement. "Now, after I tell you this next thing, you're not gonna like me all that much. So, take a deep breath. I have already chosen your groups for the projects." Whispers and sounds a disbelief erupted across the room as the students realized they may not be working with their best friends. A hand shot up in the front row, belonging to a black haired, goth looking girl, whom, if Wilbur remembered correctly, was named Mavis.

"How'd you pick the groups?" She asked, sounding as annoyed as everyone else in the room.

"Simple. I had my husband draw names out of a hat. I have a reasoning behind this."

"Do tell." Peter shouted sarcastically, getting a few laughs. Mrs. Radcliffe rolled her eyes.

"I did this because you're gonna have to work with people you don't like, or don't know in college. I promise you you will have at least one person in your lifetime that you will meet for the first time for a project. So let's get used to it now. Sound good?" There was choruses of yes's and groans, but Mrs. Radcliffe just continued on. "Alright, so group one. Mavis, Peter…" She continued on as Wilbur leaned over to Penny.

"Here's to hoping were in the same group." He grinned, and she nodded.

"Let's hope."

They listened for their names, eventually coming up in group three. "Group three. Wilbur, Penny,"

"Yes!" Wilbur grinned as Penny whispered excitedly.

"Hiro, and Violet." Their excitement faded a bit as they heard their old friends names being called. Hiro looked up, locking eyes with Violet as they both turned towards the couple in the front row. Same class, and now same group.

Honestly, what were the odds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter three! Woo! Enjoy!**

The group of four students sat in a circle in the classroom, no one looking at each other. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. And that was hardly exaggerating. Wilbur was the first to say something, after some nudging from Penny. "So… what do we wanna do our project on?" He asked, completely ignoring the air of awkward. Silence. He took a deep breath, looking down. "Look, guys, I know this is awkward-"

"Yeah, it's awkward because you and Penny abandoned us to become the popular kids, the it couple." Hiro said, bitterly. Penny tensed up, glaring at her once boyfriend.

"That's only after you decided to leave us-" She glanced around the room. "Heroics" She whispered an edge of anger to her voice.

"Which she did because his aunt thought it was best," Violet said, "All our parents thought it was best. Just in different ways. It wasn't our choice. What was our choice was to stop being friends." she spoke quietly, with an edge to her voice, causing her stomach to twist. She was responsible for it. They all were. Those words made everyone stop and remember when their friendships began to fade.

 _Sophomore year:_

 _Penny, Violet, and Wilbur sat around a table in the library, like they did nearly every morning. But something was different in the dynamic today. They were quiet, unsure. Violet was hiding behind her hair, something she really hadn't done since before she met her friends. Hiro wasn't there, though that wasn't too unusual, he didn't do much since the accident with his brother. It was almost as if he didn't exist. Penny looked at her friends, frowning a bit, clearing her throat. "So… how is everyone's day?" She asked, attempting to start a converstaion. Wilbur sighed, happy he didn't have to be the one to start it._

" _Oh, you know. I'm here. It's school. Nothing too exciting about that." He shrugged. Penny nodded, opening her mouth to say something, when Hiro walked over, his head down. Penny frowned, furrowing her eyebrows._

" _Is everything okay?" She asked him, and he looked up._

" _I- no, not really. Ah, my aunt… I let it slip were still doing the…" He glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "The super stuff." He said, his voice dropping._

" _You what?" Wilbur practially shouted. They had been careful to keep everything on the downlow, ever since everything happened. They didnt do anything dramatic, but they kept an eye out for Syndrome, to make sure he wasn't making a comeback. Hiro looked down._

" _I… I'm sorry, she's… she doesn't think it's safe."_

" _It's not," Violet said, and the other's turned to her. "I… it's not safe. We can't keep running around recklessly! It's dangerous! We don't… we don't wanna turn out like Tadashi." She swallowed, looking down. Hiro's expression went from upset, to hurt, to angry._

" _That's why we've been doing this! We're protecting the city!"_

" _Are we?" She asked, and a silence fell on the group of four. What were they really achieving? Violet stood up. "I can't have this conversation. I'll talk to you guys later." She put in her headphones, walking out of the library. The remaining three shared a look._

 _They didn't see Violet the next week. Or the week after that. Finally, three weeks later, Penny ran into her in the hallway._

" _Where have you been?" She asked. That was the first thing she said. "We haven't seen you in three weeks!"_

" _It's not like you made an effort to see me. Sure, you called, maybe twice. You texted me three times. After that, nothing. It's like I was- Invisible." Violet replied, looking down, the hurt evident in her expression. Penny took a moment to think back, realizing that she made very little effort._

" _I'm sorry Violet, I've been busy with cheer and-"_

" _Too busy for one of your best friends?" Violet raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder if that's even true anymore." Penny opened her mouth to respond, but Violet shook her head. "Don't bother. I don't wanna hear it." She turned and walked away. Two days later, she broke up with Wilbur, effectively breaking his heart. Hiro faded away too, eventually disappearing altogether. All that was left of the friendship was Penny and Wilbur._

Current time:

Penny felt bitterness towards those days. Violet blamed her for all of this, she knows she did. And in a way, she was to blame. She had just joined the cheerleading squad, and that took up most of her time. She began to stop hanging out with her friends, opting out for getting dinner with the squad, going to team sleepovers, and hanging out with them on the weekend. And honestly, she deeply regretted her treatment of Violet, as well as Hiro and Wilbur, during those days. She took a deep breath, and looked down. "Look, Violet, I'm sorry for that. I… I never meant to hurt you guys, and I regret that I ever did. I know it was mean of me, and I'm sorry."

Violet looked down, brushing her hair back.

"I wasn't talking about you, Penny. I was talking about myself." She looked uncomfortable. "I was mean, and I felt left out, and so when you started hanging out more with your cheerleading squad, I got angry and annoyed and was effectively a real, well- you know." She looked down.

"It's no ones fault, guys. It's natural for friendships to fade." Wilbur said, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I politely disagree." He crossed his arms. "Once Violet left, you guys completely ignored me."

"You left us!" Wilbur exclaimed. "It wasn't our fault." He said, sounding quiet.

"Right, okay." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying, this whole thing can't be solved with a quick apology and a hug and bada bing bada boom were all best friends again. It doesn't work like that. It can't all be solved immediately."

"Hiro I-" Penny started.

"Save it. Let's just get started with this project. That's what we're here for." He said, effectively dropping the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are happening! Can't wait to write more, summer's almost here for me! Can't wait to have actual time!**

Penny called Wilbur nearly every night, to talk about her day, maybe something that happened at cheer practice, or really anything she felt like. Most nights, he really didn't mind. He'd listen, he'd talk, and he'd be a good boyfriend. But tonight, his mind was elsewhere. Today was an interesting day, and he couldn't get his mind off of how weird it was to see his old friends again. He needed a break, and he needed to relieve the stress that was already building up in his chest. Penny was talking about a problem that was happening in the cheerleading practice that really didn't matter to him. He bit his lip, unsure of how mad she would be at him for cutting her off and hanging up. He decided that she'd be mad, but not mad enough that he had to worry too much.

"Listen, Penny, I'm sorry but I gotta go. My uh- My mom's calling me." He said, sorry for the pathetic excuse that he gave her. But he needed to get out of this conversation.

"Oh, uhm, okay… I'll talk to you later then, I guess." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and his stomach twisted with guilt.

"Yeah, talk to you later. I'm sorry."

"Love you." Penny said softly. It felt like a punch in the gut to Wilbur.

"Love you too." He replied. But honestly, he wasn't sure if he meant it. He sighed as he clicked the end call button, looking down at his phone for a solid minute. He was looking at Penny's contact. The heart's around her name felt false. The whole thing felt false. He felt false.

He also felt extremely overdramatic. Wilbur sighed, shaking his head, mostly at himself and his actions. He needed to blow off some steam, go for a run or- His eyes fell on a black and blue ring that was laying on his desk. He stood up, walking over to the ring and picking it up, sliding it on his finger. The ring still fit like a glove. He looked at his window, and he got an idea.

There was a tree right outside of Wilbur's window, a tall tree with strong limbs that could probably support his weight if he stepped lightly enough. He cautiously looked out, down at the tree and the drop. His stomach dropped. He was scared, it was a long enough drop that he would break a bone if he fell. Wilbur paused for a moment, hesitant to actually make the move to get in the tree. But, he finally took a step out, gripping the tree tightly as he swung into it. He stayed quiet, despite the fact that he was tempted to yell out, as he was slightly afraid, mostly of getting caught. He slowly began to climb down the tree, grabbing each branch tightly until he had to let go. He reached for one branch as he made his descent, and the branch snapped in his hand. He slid down, scraping his hands on the trunk of the tree, but luckily eventually grabbing hold of yet another branch, a sturdier one, and finally made it down. He took a deep breath, turning his hands over and surveying the damage. His hands bled, and stung quite a bit, but overall they seemed to be okay. He sighed, glancing back at his house and biting his lip.

Was he sure he wanted to do this?

He looked at the ring on his finger, closed his eyes, and pushed the button. The adrenaline that rushed through him was unmatchable. His old supersuit grew around him, changing as it realized that he's grown taller and stronger. He stretched out, getting a feel for the suit he hadn't worn in nearly a year and a half. It felt comfortable, and he felt at home in it. Wilbur glanced back at his house, making sure that his mom wasn't staring out the window to scream at his for being out this late in the night. But, to his relief, she wasn't there. He grinned a little, happy that it looked like he'd have the night free. He stretched his legs, preparing to run. But as he did, his head flew up to Penny's window up above him. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw a shadow pass by the window, a shadow he assumed was Penny's. He glanced down, pushing the guilt aside, and ignoring it as he ran out of his backyard and into the street.

He felt different.

Reinvigorated.

He flew through the streets, faster than anyone he's ever know. It felt amazing, and he felt any stress and concern rush out of his body as the houses blurred past him. He made his way into the city and slowed down as he walked into the empty streets, making his way to a side street. He sat down, taking a breather when he heard a voice. His eyes widened as he hit behind a bench, hoping him and his supersuit were not visible on the dimly lit street. He began to hear the voices more clearly, catching the words.

"The boss said that Sunfire is almost ready for a fight." The first voice spoke with a harsh voice. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. Sunfire? Who is Sunfire?

"What's the point? We haven't seen those super freak kids in years." The second voice was lighter, more feminine.

"You know the boss want's to bring Syndrome into his new body. He want's revenge on the kids that made him this way." The first voice said, but Wilbur didn't hear it all. He tried not to cry out when he heard the name Syndrome, remembering the end of his freshman year. His stomach fell, and he crouched even closer to the ground, terrified that he'd be found. The voices faded as the two people walked away, but Wilbur took a long minute to process the words before he stood to run away.

Syndrome's back, and he wanted revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry these are taking so long I'm now working two jobs and am exhausted. Forgive me!**

Wilbur couldn't sleep much that night. His mind was racing, attempting (and failing) to process the information which he had just been told. Questions raced through his mind, questions that he couldn't answer or that he just didn't know the answer to. Syndrome was back. What did that mean for his friends and him? And a new body? And who is Sunfire? Eventually, he gave up on trying to get sleep, and began pacing his room trying to figure out the answers to the questions that plagued his mind. Once dawn broke he made his way downstairs, walking to the fully stocked kitchen (perks of having a world famous scientists for a dad) and started making himself breakfast. He rubbed his eyes, yawning, and was so distracted that he didn't notice his dad making his way into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing up?" Cornelius Robinson said, grabbing a mug from the cupboard and starting to make coffee. Wilbur jumped when he heard his voice, dropping the box of cereal and spilling cheerios all over the floor.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, bending down to pick up the fallen cereal. "I couldn't sleep." He said, yawning. "Why're you up?"  
"I'm up at this time every morning, Wilbur. I like to get started working early." He responded, raising an eyebrow. "This is much earlier than you usually wake up, isn't it?"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking at the time. 5:30 am. "Quite a bit, yeah…" He yawned, picking up the filled cup of coffee and making a face as he took a sip. "Shi- shoot…" He corrected himself after seeing the look his dad gave him. "I uh… don't like black coffee, apparently…" He smiled sheepishly, setting down the mug. "Do we have creamer?" he asked, trying to change the subject. His dad raised an eyebrow, grabbing some creamer from the fridge and handing it to his son. Wilbur poured some in, turning his coffee from a dark brown to a very pale tan. He really didn't like the taste of coffee.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're losing sleep or are we just gonna ignore the fact that you're up two hours earlier than you normally are?" He crossed his arms, looking at his son over his glasses.

Wilbur sighed, setting down the coffee mug and shaking his head. "It's not important, dad. I just… couldn't sleep. No reason other than that." He bit his lip, the events of the last night coming back to his mind. "It.. it wasn't a good night." He sighed once again, taking a bite of his cereal.

"What's on your mind? School? Girls? What's going on?" His dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur laughed in his head. How about the fact that a supervillain is coming back and his former superhero team is no longer even speaking due to the fact that high school drama is horrible. There's also the fact that this superhero team was made up of his best friends and the girl that he love- strongly, strongly likes, and his girlfriend who he's really not sure he wants to be anything more than friends with and oh! They are all stuck together on the most important project of his senior year. Not to mention the college application that he had not thought about even filling out. Nothing was on his mind. Everything was fine.

At least, that's what he told his dad. "Everything's fine, dad. There's nothing on my mind." He replied, looking down.

"You know, for some reason, I don't buy that, but I'm not gonna press. That's your mother's job." He chuckled, grabbing his coffee cup. "Well, Wilbur, I gotta head to the office soon, are you sure you don't wanna talk about anything?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to convince his son to open up, though he really didn't expect much from him, as he is only a teenage boy. But he was surprised when wilbur looked up and asked one simple question.

"How did you know you were in love with mom?" He asked, not looking up from his cup of coffee. Cornelius Robinson blinked, taken aback by the question. He frowned, scratching his head and taking a deep breath.

"Well… I suppose I realized when she was my first thought in the morning, my last thought at night. I realized that she was always there in the back of my mind, and I was always thinking about her. But really, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Wilbur looked up, biting his lip. "No reason, I was just wondering… Anyway, like you said, you need to get to work. See you later, dad." Wilbur said, putting his coffee mug in the sink. His dad shook his head, watching his son make his way upstairs.

"High schoolers have gotten strange."


	6. Chapter 6

Omg **I'm so so so sorry about how long this took a lot of stuff has been happening my grandma passed I broke up with my boyfriend I started dating a new guy who is 10x better just a lot of stuff which isn't an excuse but I promise I won't stop this story!**

The next day at school Wilbur rushed from his car, having not picked up Penny that morning- she left early for cheerleading practice- and ran to the library to find his girlfriend. He heard a teacher yell at him for running in the school halls, but ignored them as he burst through the library double doors. He scanned the full tables for the long red hair of his girlfriend, eventually finding her in the back, surrounded by her cheerleading friends. He groaned internally. The group she was with was some of the most popular- as well as most fake- girls in the school. A group of girls Wilbur liked to call the pixies, due to their short stature and slightly pointy ears. They were led by a short blonde named Tinkerbelle, who was currently telling what seemed to be an absolutely riveting story, judging by the looks on the other girls faces. Wilbur couldn't have cared less as he yanked a chair over, sitting on it backwards. "Hey Penny. We need to talk." He said gruffly, more angerily than he intended. Penny jumped, giving him an annoyed look.

"Hey Wilbur," She said, mocking his tone. "I'm busy, Tinkerbelle is telling a story." She crossed her arms, turning back towards the pixies. Wilbur sighed, rolling his eyes. Penny wasn't herself when she was around her cheerleading friends, she became more preppy, more quick annoyance and she never really laughed as much around them as she did when she was just around WIlbur or other friends.

Wilbur shook his head, grabbing Penny's arm and looking her in the eye. "We seriously need to talk. Somewhere private."

The words 'Somewhere private elicited a chorus of 'oooohs' from the pixies, clearly getting an idea in their head that Wilbur did not mean in the slightest. He felt his cheeks heating up against his will as he shook his head. "That is not what I meant!" He threw his hands up, rolling his eyes. "I just need to talk to you, and it has to be private."

"Whatever you gotta say can be said in front of us." One of the pixies, Rosetta, a redhead with a strong southern accent and stronger personality drawled out. The other girls tittered, and Penny nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. There's no need to go into private, Wilbur. In fact, it's honestly kinda creepy that you even want to." She giggled a bit, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. Wilbur sighed, pushing away from the table and standing up.

"Fine, okay, whatever." He said, his tone cool and uncaring, even though inside he was a bit hurt by her words. He grabbed his backpack, which he had threw down to the floor, and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch." He slowly made his way from the library, walking towards one of the back staircases, where smokers and the goth kid hung out. He leaned against a pole, sighing more loudly and dramatically then was needed. A small figure next to him looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Wilbur?" A familiar voice said, startling him out of his thoughts.

He looked up, seeing violet sitting down on a nearby bench, with a sketchbook in her hands. "Hey, violet." He sighed, straightening up.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a tinge of concern to her voice. He couldn't help but notice a warm feeling spread through his chest as he looked up at her, noticing the tendrils of hair that fell out of her pony tail, making her look just so much more real.

"Yeah-uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just, a lot of stuff is happening lately." He sighed again, shoving his hands in his pockets. Violet raised an eyebrow, putting away her sketchbook and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"For some reason I doubt that." She said with a bit of humor. Wilbur looked down, kicking the ground.

"I guess its because it's a lie." He bit his lip unsure if he should tell violet what he learned of last night. If she knew it and didn't tell him, he'd be mad. He needed to tell her, just how is the question. She looked st him curiously, almost concerned.

"Is everything okay Wilbur?" She tilted her head s bit, her eyes wide. Wilbur took a deep breath, looking up at her.

"Syndromes returned. And I think he's seeking revenge."


	7. Update

Hey guys

Wow, it's been a while

I'm so sorry

Life has hit me like a truck, but I'm back and better then ever.

And also wondering...

Would you guys like this continued? I know it's been a long, long time, and my writing has changed (hopefully improved!) but I'd love to get back into it.

I'm still pretty busy, so I wouldn't be able to update super constantly, but chapters will be longer, and the story will be higher quality in the end.

Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks for reading,

Mary (that's my name! Haha)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Happy holiday's! Hope you enjoy the continuation of The modern four!

-Mary

"Syndrome's returned. And I think he's seeking revenge."

With those words, Violet's heart stopped, her whole body going into shock. Her ears rang, and she couldn't even feel her fingertips. Flashes of memories went through her mind like a slideshow, and she stumbled back, holding her head.  
"You're lying." She said, the words coming out of her mouth before she could even speak them. "It's impossible. He… He was in there with Tadashi!" White hot rage burnt through her body as she remembered what that man, what Syndrome had done to her. His influence still was there in the darkest trenches of her mind, whispering to her in the late hours of the night. No matter how many therapists she saw, how many pills she took, it was there. Whispering. Telling her how responsible she was for everything that occured.

"Violet…" Wilbur placed his hand on her shoulder, taking her mind back into the moment. Her wild eyes met his, and she took a step back, taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Wilbur." She stated matter of factly.

"Fine, I won't touch you. But Violet…. I'm not lying. I… I went out last night, and-"

"Oh what, now you're going to tell me about some party you went to, where you heard rumors about Syndrome's return or some bullshit like that! Nice try Wilbur, I'm not going to believe something you heard while drunk or high! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to class." She turned on her heel, and began to walk the other direction. The tense feeling tightened her shoulders, the voice once again whispering in her ears, whispering how she killed Tadashi, how she did everything. It was all her fault.

Wilbur let out a heavy sigh, and chased after her, grabbing her hand. "Violet… Please… Just listen to me."

His voice was soft, pleading, and she turned, looking at him over her shoulder. She yanked her hand away from his, and stopped walking. "Fine. I'll listen."

The two sat down on the stairs, and Wilbur took a deep breath. "Last night… I snuck out in my suit. My mind was clouded, and I just needed a moment of relief from real life drama, so I took off. And.. I heard voices. They were talking about something- someone- Sunfire. And then i heard it. Syndrome. Something about him being back, and seeking revenge, on.. well, on us." Wilbur spoke quick, barely pausing for a breath. His eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but at Violet. Something about the whole thing felt deeply, deeply wrong. Violet furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of an intelligent response, but only one question permeated her mind.

"The suit still fit?" She blurted out, blushing as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Wilbur looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows, then burst out laughing.

"You just heard that whole story… and the only question you had… is if the suit still fit?" Wilbur said in between fits of laughter. Violet's blush deepened, especially once she felt her heart flutter from hearing Wilbur's laugh.

"Shut up! It's a good question!" She crossed her arms, looking down. Wilbur took a deep breath, slowing his laughter and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah it fit perfect." He chuckled, flashing a grin. Violet took a deep breath, trying not to make eye contact with Wilbur now that she was already blushing.

"That aside…. I just.. I don't know what to do. Who is 'Sunfire'?" She glanced up, her eyes locking with Wilbur's for just a moment before she looked back down.

Wilbur looked down, sighing. "I'm… I'm really not sure. I wish I could tell you more, but all I know that he- or she, I guess, is ready to like, hunt us down and fight us."

"Why?"

Wilbur paused, looking at her, his heart skipping a beat. She really was stunning, and has only become more beautiful since they were freshmen. Part of him wanted to brush off this whole sunfire thing and just kiss her.

The other, much more logical part of him made him realize that that idea was stupid, seeing as she has a boyfriend, he has a girlfriend, and this sunfire situation is a much more pressing matter.

"I… uh…" Wilbur replied, his mind completely spaced out between the two sides. Violet stared at him and sighed.

"Look, Wilbur, just… call me tonight. Or… even better. Meet me at your neighborhood entrance in your suit. If those people are back to where they were last night, were going to be there too. And we're going to figure out what's happening." Violet's eyes were shining with anticipation, almost excitement. Wilbur nodded, getting his train of thought back on track.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sounds good. I uh, gotta have dinner with Penny tonight, so… nine?" He asked, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, suddenly nervous. Violet smiled a bit, standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds good. It's a date." She flushed a bit at her own words, turning around and quickly rushing down the hallway.

"Yeah… a date…" Wilbur mused, a stupid, goofy smile spreading across his face as he walked to his first class for the day.

~Later~

Wilbur just couldn't sit still. He and Penny had planned a nice, end of the first week of school dinner, and here he was in a restaurant, dressed up, and twitching like crazy.

Penny was definitely noticing, and was not happy in the slightest.

"Would you please. Stop. Twitching?" Penny sighed, setting down her fork and looking her boyfriend in the eyes. Wilbur glanced up, then back down at his food.

"Sorry, I just, my mind, I-" He gulped, taking a sip of his water.

Penny straightened up, brushing a long strand of light auburn hair behind her ear. "Look, Wilbur, if you can't deal with this, you can just go. You're clearly not enjoying yourself, and I don't want to force you into anything."

Wilbur felt his heart sink a bit. He hated the idea of disappointing Penny, his best friend of nearly 16 years. And girlfriend. Can't forget that very important piece of information. "Penny…" He started, honestly unsure of what to say.

Penny rolled her eyes ever so slightly, taking a sip of her water. "Please don't try to make it out like you haven't been distracted. You've been spacing out ever since we left school." She dropped her hands to her lap. "Do you want to be here, or not?" She looked up at him.

Wilbur slumped, sighing. "Penny, I want to be here, it's just-"

"Just what?"

"It's just I can't deal with this right now." He blurted out, unsure of what he even meant.

Penny blinked, leaning back. "I'm sorry?"

"No, I didn't mean it like- well - no!" Wilbur swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, if you can't 'deal with this' then I'll just head out. You can 'deal' with that." Penny stood up, grabbing her purse and headed out the door. Honestly, she couldn't believe he'd say something like that! She felt a bit of guilt leaving him behind (and a bit like a dramatic girl in a movie) but didn't dare turn around. She made her point and she was going to stick with it.

"Penny- wait! I-... ugh." He stayed at his seat, his head in his hands, sighing. He heard a low whistle from his left, and looked up, seeing his old friend Hiro Hamada, standing with Coraline, his arms crossed.

"Well, that was a scene." He smirked, and Coraline chuckled a bit. Hiro sat at Wilbur's table. "Trouble in paradise?"

"What do you care?" Snapped Wilbur, looking away.

"Hey man, don't take it out on me. I was just here to talk." Hiro tipped back in his chair a bit, and Wilbur glanced up at him, taken aback by how much he looked like his older brother. Wilbur quickly looked away before the memories took over.

"Talk about what? Last I checked, you kinda hated me and Penny."

"Technically, that should be Penny and I." Coraline said, plucking an onion ring from his basket. Wilbur looked over at her in disbelief, and she shrugged. "Well, it's true."

"Look, I don't hate you. Or Penny. I'm just bitter that you guys kinda abandoned me in the darkest time of my life. But no hard feelings or whatever." He said, with a twinge of 'there's totally still hard feelings'. "But, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what I overheard in the stairwell this morning."

Wilbur's eyes widened, swallowing. "Wait, were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe. Anyway, the way I got my information doesn't matter. What does matter is that I want in." Hiro grabbed the onion ring from Coraline, prompting a 'Hey!' from the raven haired girl, and took a bite.

"Wait, you want in?" Wilbur looked at him, furrowing his brows.

Hiro's eyes clouded with a darkness that almost frightened Wilbur. "Of course I do. Those bastards killed my brother. I want my revenge."

Wilbur's stomach sank, as if he just swallowed rocks. "Revenge?" He asked cautiously.

Coraline looked up at Hiro, laying a hand on his. "Hey… what are you talking about? I thought this was just about the project for Mrs. Radcliff's class…"

Hiro shook himself out of his haze, looking over at Coraline. "Yeah… yeah it is… uh, Wilbur had brought up an idea about uh… how fires affect wildlife. And, you know, a fire killed my brother, so it's a cause important to me." He talked quickly, and Coraline narrowed her eyes, not really buying it, but not caring enough to argue.

Wilbur cleared his throat, breaking the tension, or at least attempting to. "If you're sure, meet me and Violet at my neighborhood entrance at ten." He glanced at Coraline. "And we'll go to my house from there. To… research." He scratched the back of his neck, not really comfortable with this lie.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and you might want to tell Penny. Don't want to upset her more by her finding out you're hanging out with Violet- and me- behind her back." Hiro said, standing up. "Have a good night, see you soon." He waved, going off to a different part of the restaurant.

"Yeah… see you." Wilbur sighed, leaning back in his chair, his mind swirling with a thousand different questions.

How did Hiro hear them?

Does he know anything more?

What about Coraline?

How was he going to fix things with Penny?

And last, and potentially the one that was running through his mind the absolute most, did he really want to fix things?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Wilbur took a deep breath, glancing up at the large looming mansion. Normally, Penny's house looked warm and welcoming and he felt like he could just walk through the door. But then again, normally, he wasn't in the midst of an argument with Penny. He reached out his hand, and hesitated before slowly knocking on the ornate wooden door. His spell of nervousness was quickly broken as soon as he heard Bolt barking at the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and allowed himself a slight smile.

The barking slowed as footsteps approached the door, and before Wilbur could even blink, the door swung open, revealing a tired looking Penny, holding a squirming Bolt. Penny looked Wilbur up and down before going to close the door.

"Penny- Wait!" He yelled, pushing his foot in front of the door before she could close it all the way. "I just want to talk!"

Penny glared down at his foot, angrily wishing it would just vanish. "I don't want to talk to you Wilbur." She stated, pushing the door harder.

"Please- ow- just hear me out! I- ow- I brought ice cream." He cringed, biting on his lip to not yelp in pain.

Penny paused at the door, no longer pushing at it, and set Bolt down. "What kind?" She inquired, and Wilbur couldn't help but smirk.

"Butter pecan." He stated, knowing full well that that was Penny's all time favorite ice cream flavor. She opened the door, and finally allowed Wilbur access.

"Get in here before it melts." She began down the hallway, and Wilbur ducked in the door, closing it quickly behind him. Bolt jumped up and down, barking at him, and Wilbur knelt down, petting the white and brown dog.

"Hey bud! How's your day been!" He laughed as the dog barked and ran around in a circle. Penny glanced over at them, and couldn't help but crack a smile as she returned to the couch, around which papers were strewn about.

Wilbur looked around the room, slowly standing up. "Where's your mom?" He asked, taking note of the papers all around.

Penny sighed, sitting down and causing a flutter of papers. "Work. She got new evening shifts." Penny's mom was a nurse, and had been working day shifts ever since Penny started real school and stopped acting. Wilbur frowned, looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know she changed her schedule…" He bit his lip, realizing he hadn't talked to Penny about her life in a long while. Most of their free time together was spent watching movies, talking about their friends, and other things that couples just do in general. But Wilbur couldn't remember the last time they talked about their families with each other.

"You never asked." Penny stated simply, picking up a paper and skimming the contents. Bolt hopped up on the couch, crushing a few papers under his feet. Penny sighed in frustration and picked up Bolt, setting him down gently on the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I… I've been an absolutely terrible boyfriend." He replied, saying the words as he realized the truth. Penny looked down, neither confirming or denying the statement that hung in the air.

"Do you even want to be with me, Wilbur?" Penny asked, her light brown eyes boring into him, almost like she knew the answer already. Wilbur looked down, swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Penny, of course I do." He reached over, gently taking her hand. "You're my best friend."

"Best friend and Girlfriend are not the exact same thing." She stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Well sure they are." He followed her there, leaving the pint of ice cream behind on the coffee table. "I mean, at least I think so…" He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down.

Penny sighed, opening a drawer and grabbing a spoon. "And that's your problem. You think they're the same thing. You think you're a good boyfriend. You think you think you think, but do you ever think about me and what I want?" She slammed shut the drawer, hurrying to the couch.

"I-..." Wilbur paused a moment, his hand fiddling with the ring that was still on his finger.

Penny looked down, taking a deep breath and trying to keep herself from crying. "Maybe we're just not meant for this, Wilbur. Maybe we're just better off as best friends." She stated with simplicity. Wilbur looked at her, his mouth gaping, and his heart feeling like it was being stabbed into. He swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat, and took a deep breath.

"Are… are you breaking up with me?" He asked in disbelief. His mind honestly couldn't grasp the idea, he thought that their relationship was pretty good and happy. But.. apparently he was wrong.

Penny bit her lip, letting her her long hair fall into her eyes. "Yes, Wilbur. I'm breaking up with you." The words hung in the air, and Wilbur blinked a couple times. "We're better off as friends." Those last words were like twisting. Wilbur took a deep breath, and nodded a bit.

"Ye...yeah. I guess you're right." He looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, not looking up, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"No… it's not your fault. You're just speaking your mind." He said softly, walking over to his stuff.

"Wilbur…" She bit her lip, guilt swelling in her chest.

"I'm just gonna go…" He walked over to his stuff, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He left the ice cream behind, and headed for the door, ignoring the dog who was hopping up on his leg. He glanced back at Penny, who was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, her hand slightly outstretched.

"You're still my best friend, you know." He said softly, and closed the door behind him.

Penny stood in the entrance to the kitchen for a few more moments, her heart thudding so hard she could feel it in her ears, so loud she couldn't stand it. She cried out in frustration, running upstairs to her room, Bolt following close at her heels. She flung herself onto her bed, curling up in the fetal position, and tried to cry.

But she couldn't. The tears didn't come. She wasn't sad, she was just… angry. She sat up, straightening, and grabbed one of her multitude of pillows, launching it across her room. It landed on her desk, knocking down her jewelry box, and spilling out the contents on the floor. She sighed, standing up and walking over to the tangle of necklaces and bracelets. She groaned, trying to get the chains separated and away from each other, but she only managed to make them more tangled. She threw down the clump, and Bolt barked, whimpering at his owners distress. She shook her head, and then suddenly, one of the necklaces caught her eye. Green and black, with a long black leather cord. Penny picked it up, turning it over, feeling a wave of desire washing over her. Without thinking, she pulled the necklace over her neck, and pressed the button. She blinked, realizing what she was doing as the technology stored in the necklace flowed over her. Soon, she was covered in a tight suit with the same black and green colors as the necklace, that had grown with her body over the years. She took a deep breath, looking down at her gloved hands, turning them over. Part of her mind told her to just deactivate her suit and clean up the jewelry, but the other part of her wanted an escape, and this was the perfect opportunity. In the end, the escape won out. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and began to hover. She floated around her room, reaching up to the top of the ceiling, but quickly grew bored.

"It can't hurt to go out to the backyard, can it Bolt?" She asked the dog, who barked in response. She smiled a bit, rushing down her stairs and outside through the back. A euphoric feeling burst out her chest as she started to fly up to the air, reaching her height of twenty feet. She was right up with the rooftops of her neighborhood, and looked out over to Wilburs house, her heart and self sinking a bit as she recalled what had just went down. But… then she noticed the figure climbing down the tree. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing, then widening as she realized it was Wilbur. She watched as he hopped out of the tree, and began to walk down the streets quickly, with purpose. Before Penny could even think about what she was doing, she began to follow him. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she just needed to know where he was going and what he was doing. She floated down, a little closer, but still remaining far enough that she couldn't be seen. Wilbur glanced around, before looking down at his ring, and twisting it. Penny's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, and watched as his own super suit formed around the young man. She could hear him take a deep breath, and then he began running at top speeds. Penny gasped, rushing after him, pushing herself to go as fast as she could, but she simply couldn't keep up with him, he was just too fast. Penny cursed, taking a moment to pause and catch her breath.

"Dammit Wilbur." She muttered to herself, searching along the streets for the blur of the boy. She quickly spotted him near the entrance to his neighborhood, talking to someone. She frowned, narrowing her eyes, trying to get a better view of whoever it was that he was talking to. She floated down, getting a bit closer, and quickly recognized the familiar figure as Hiro Hamada. She gasped a bit, then quickly covered her mouth, noticing another slender figure walking towards the two boys, another figure that she realized was Violet Parr. She bit her lip, trying not to get mad at the fact that these three were gathering without her.

'You're the one that stopped hanging out with them.' Penny thought to herself.  
"Shut up" She said to herself, before realizing that talking out loud was a very very stupid three looked up at nearly the same time, and Penny quickly ducked behind a tree, the leaves rustling as she did. She held her breath, holding tightly onto the branches.

"We should go." A voice said, one that she realized was Hiro's. "I don't think we're alone here."

Penny backed up, further into the tree. She felt like a stalker, but at the same time she felt extremely alone and without friends. Half of herself wanted to to stay in the tree and leave when she knew they couldn't seen her. But the other half of her wanted to come out and show herself.

But really, she didn't get much of a choice, as the branch broke, and she fell about 5 feet to the ground. The three teens turned to where Penny landed, looking over at her with shock. Penny scrambled back, her eyes wide.

"Penny?" Wilbur asked, walking towards her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"I-... Well…" She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You're not here to spy on us, right?" Hiro asked, crossing his arms.

"Wh...what? No. No I-, spying isn't the right word. I was just-"

"Just what?" Violet questioned.

"I just wanted to know what was happening and why you left me out of it!" Penny exclaimed.

The three of them glanced at each other, looking bashful and confused all at the same time. Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, Penny, I was going to tell you, but…" He drifted off, looking down, and Penny frowned.

"It's not that we didn't want you here, Penny, it's just, we figured you wouldn't want to be here." Violet said quietly, not making eye contact with her.

Penny bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh… I… I understand." She looked down, discreetly wiping away tears.

"I, for my part, told Wilbur to tell you." Hiro said, breaking the tension with his usual humor.

"Hiro!" Wilbur exclaimed, flushing a bright red. Penny took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"No, you guys weren't wrong. Ten minutes ago, I wouldn't have wanted to do anything like this. But now… Yeah, I'm all in. So long as I don't have to work with Wilbur." She stated, glaring at the taller of the two boys. Wilbur looked down, his blush deepening. "Anyway, I can put aside my…" She paused for a moment, "Personal feelings, and get down to business. Why are we here?"

Violet sighed, tugging at her short black blue hair. "Wilbur… Wilbur has reason to believe that Syndrome is back."

Penny's eyes widened, staring at her in disbelief. "Wait, what? No, you're playing a joke on me. This whole thing is just a joke, right?" She looked to Wilbur, her face full of fear.

Wilbur looked down, kicking a rock. "Penny, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't leave your friends."

Penny's heart sank, realizing that she had been doing exactly what she had been mad at Wilbur for. "I… I'm sorry." She said quietly, looking at all her friends, lingering on Wilbur for a moment longer. She took a deep breath. "Is there anything we can do to find out if it's true?"

Hiro smirked, crossing his arms. "That's exactly what we're doing here. Wilbur, wanna show us where you heard the conversation?"

Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, follow me." He began walking, and the team of young heroes followed with purpose.

Alright, another chapter out! Hopefully you enjoyed it and found it worth the long wait that I unfortunately have because making lesson plans currently takes up all my time!

Enjoy!

-Mary


End file.
